Helping New Campers
by The Ancient Phoenix
Summary: When a new camper arrives and refuses to accept the changes she'll have to make, it's up to Percy, Annabeth, and all your favorite demigods to help her adjust to the Half-Blood Life. Can they show her that it isn't all bad, train her to survive it, and help her overcome her sad past? Disclaimer(for entire story): Rick Riordan owns all characters but my OC's.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: **The Realization

**This is my first published fan-fiction but I hope you guys like it. I would love some constructive criticism, or anything really...Okay...Read on. Oh, i also will probably do some random sign off at the end, and i would love ideas and stuff...**

****"Annabeth!" the Stolls call, running towards me.

"What?" I ask, when they finally caught up.

"Well..."Travis mumbles.

"We kinda need you help." Connor blurts out.

"With what?"

"The new girl that arrived a few days ago, we can't get her to participate in anything."Travis says.

I tried to remember who they were talking about. I only vaguely remember a new girl being mentioned at dinner. "What do you want me to do?"

"Anything" they say simultaneously.

I looked at the Stolls closer. This girl either stole their hearts, or the Stolls pitied her, or something, because they had this pleading, desperate look in their eyes, and a sad, helpless expression. I sighed, knowing that if the Stolls were making an effort, this had to be serious. "Where is she?"

"Arena."

"We can show you wh-"

"Connor, Travis, calm down. You're acting like Piper when Jason's hurt. I'll be there, just give me ten minutes to check something."

Travis and Connor glance at each other before turning to walk back in the direction of the arena.

Like I promised, ten minutes later I was at the arena. I catch the Stolls attention and motion them over. "So who's the new girl? Everyone looks like their participating to me."

Travis looked around the arena before pointing to one of the marble columns on the opposite side. Sitting against it was a young girl, maybe eleven or twelve years old. She was leaned over something. She had long, wavy, brown hair that fell in a curtain, obscuring her face.

I walk over to her, ignoring the sound of protests coming from behind me. I clear my throat when I reached her, but she doesn't even look up. "Excuse me?"

The girl jumps, obviously startled. Whatever she'd been doing had had her full attention. "God, you scared me!"

"It's Gods."

"What?"

"You said 'God' but it should be 'Gods', plural."

She groans and lays her head back against the column, her eyes closed. "I really don't care if its God or gods, whether its hell or Hades, or whether its shit or Styx." Thunder booms in the distance, causing another groan.

" Sorry, daughter of Athena, force of habit." I extended my hand to her, "Annabeth Chase. And you are?"

The girl sighs but takes my hand. "Chloë, Chloë... something."

"Something?"

"I recently found out all my previous last names were fake. I don't even know if I've ever actually known my real name."

I frowned at this idea. Names are power. What if I never actually knew my real name? I can't imagine it would make much of a difference, but you never know. "Well, its nice to meet you Chloë."

She was back to whatever it was she had been doing before. Had I been thinking for that long? "Um, Chloë?"

"Huh, oh, you're still here." she mumbles. "Yeah?"

"Do you want to spar?"

"No thanks. I'm good."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

" I'm sure you could use the practice." Oops, that came out wrong.

Chloë looks up and glares at me. For the first time I could see her eyes. Piercing green, like... emeralds. That was the only way I could think to describe them. And her glare was identical to Percy's _I'll kill you later_ look.

"Listen, I appreciate you coming over here and introducing yourself and everything, but it wasn't necessary. It also wasn't necessary to criticize my fighting skills when no one at this camp, least of all you, has even seen me touch a weapon."

"I wasn't trying to imply that-"

"No, I suppose you weren't, but you did."

"I was only trying-"

"Exactly. Trying. Not succeeding. If you will, I'd like to be left alone alone now." The girl shut what appeared to be a small, black sketchbook, no bigger than a slice of bread, and walked to another column halfway between me and the Stolls, who hadn't moved.

**Hope you liked it. **

**Keep shipping Percabeth, name your poodle Gladiola, and watch out for flying pigs!**


	2. Chapter 2: Sparring Gone Wrong

**i noticed something went wrong so i'm trying to fix it.**

"Come on Percy! I really need your help. Just try, at least try."

"Why am I doing something nice for the Stolls after their last prank?"

"You're not, you're doing this for me."

They won't leave me alone. Not the campers, nor the memories. Mostly the campers. Now I can hear a muffled conversation from outside the cabin. Whoop-de-do.

"Come on Perce. Please."

"After the last prank those Stolls pulled? I'd rather avoid them completely. "

"Percy. Please."

"Fine."

There's a knock on the cabin door. I let out a sigh. These campers just won't give up. I open the door and see boy standing there. Black hair, sea-green eyes, and he's totally ripped. That's just what I could see with his orange Camp Half-Blood T-shirt.

"Hi."

"Hi. Can I help you?"

"Not really." A rock flies from a bush nearby and hits him in the back. "Ow, I mean, yeah. Do you want to spar?"

I pretend to think about it for a little bit. "No." I slam the door shut but he puts his foot in between it and the frame.

"Wait a minute. I really want to spar with you."

I glance at him through the crack. "I don't even know you." I say, still holding the door shut.

He pushes the door open with surprising strength and extends his hand. "Percy Jackson, Head Counselor of the Poseidon cabin."

I look at his hand, and then make a big show of crossing my arms over my chest. "Chloë. Undetermined member of the Hermes cabin."

Percy frowns, lowering his hand. "Now you know me. Let's spar."

"I don't have a weapon, sorry. "

"There are plenty of them just laying around. I'm sure we can find one that works."

"You're not going to give up, are you?"

"Nope," he replies, a mischievous half-grin on his face.

"Fine. Let's get this over with." I walk over to my bunk and grab the arm guards I received from the Stoll's (who were as stubborn as Percy) from my chest.

On the way there Percy keeps asking me about fighting techniques. What weapon do I prefer, long or short sword, knives or daggers, etcetera. When we finally reach the arena I shut him up by asking him to help me find a sword. He digs around the few piles of weapons randomly located around the arena for a few minutes before he brings me a short sword with a leather grip. It's not balanced, but it'll do.

We start by slowly stepping around each other, waiting for the other to strike. He strikes first, and I easily deflect it. His eyes narrow, and I now I have to make a move before he decides to step up his game. I lunge forward, feigning to the right, then go straight for his sword and twist it out of his grip. He looks a bit stunned at his sword, now laying on the ground, before looking up at me with a broad smile.

"They said you wouldn't try anything, looks like you really don't need to."

I'm a little taken aback. I just showed him I already knew how to use a sword and he responds with "the others were wrong".

"You should still keep practicing to get better. I'd hate for you to let those skills go to waste."

I don't respond, just keep looking at him, trying to figure out if he hit his head earlier or something.

"Um, did I say something wrong?"

I grin and put my head in my hands, then mumble "the Stolls were right, you do have fish for brains" I look up at him and he's still smiling as much as ever.

"Usually it's Seaweed brain, but I guess Fish-for-brains works to."

"are you crazy, or just an idiot?"

"Hey!"

"What? I'm just asking."

I hear laughter coming from behind me and turn to see the blonde…what was her name…Annabeth…laughing. "I was starting to think you didn't have a sense of humor."

I glare at her, and she stops laughing. "Great. Can I go back to my cabin now?"

Percy retrieves his sword from it's place on the ground. "Not yet. I want to see what you can really do."

I groan, not wanting to have any more to do with these two. Not right now at least. "How about tonight. In the North woods?"

Percy quickly turns to look at me. "The North woods? Tonight? Why in the world would we do that?" He still has a big grin plastered on his face.

"Percy, you aren't seriously considering-"

"Not now, Wise Girl." He says teasingly.

I roll my eyes and walk up to him. "You want to see what I can do. I have to go to Arts and crafts, so I don't really have the time right now. Compromise, tonight, North Woods. I'll bring this sword, you bring yours, and Annabeth can come and watch if she wants."

"Sounds good to me. It won't be as easy to disarm me now that I know you aren't a newbie."

I put my hand on his chest to push him away jokingly, but the second I touch him my body's burning in pain.

_I'm trapped in some sort of mud, drowning in it, sticky, liquid mud filling my ears, my nose, my eyes, settling in my lungs as I try desperately to breathe-_

_I'm surrounded by towering black trees, completely bare of branches. The ground was smooth and pale. Around me were wrinkled…things, with bat wings and glowering red eyes and talons, sharp talons. They had on shredded black dresses, and had ravenous looks on their faces, like delirious hungry lions. My body's on fire, my blood burning inside me. For some reason I feel guilty, guilty of…not giving people a second thought-_

_And then faces flash before me, a girl with olive skin and dark hair, and brilliant green eyes, filled with fear and determination as the she runs at a huge machine, a streak of silver across a barren landscape. Another girl, this one also dressed in silver, black eyes staring at the sky, a bloody wound marring her chest. Now a boy with blonde hair and violet eyes filled with tears choking on sobs as he lights something on fire, a burial shroud. A tall guy with a big build, black hair and brown eyes that meet mine before reaching up to touch a watch on his wrist, closing his eyes as an explosions turns everything red. A boy with blonde hair and blue eyes yelling at me, telling me a bridge is weak, then all I see is a splintered bow on asphalt. An angry boy with black hair and an eyepatch killing himself. A tall blonde guy with elfish features, digging his fingers into my arm as I promise not to let something happen again-_

_A boy with glossy raven black hair and olive skin and green eyes filled with anger, his whole face distorted with rage as I tell him someone died, how I failed to keep a girl safe-_

_Annabeth's gray eyes wide, fearful, afraid of me as…poison…as I control poison and force a terrifying woman who's face is stained with tears, and I force her to choke on it. Using it as a weapon against her-_

And then all the images disappear and everything is completely dark, except for faces flashing in front of me that I can suddenly put a name to-

The girl with black hair and green eyes who was dressed in silver, Bianca di Angelo.

The girl with the black eyes and black hair that was dressed in silver and dying, Zoe Nightshade.

The violet eyed blonde boy choking on tears, Pollux.

The big guy that blew everything up, Charles Beckendorf.

The blonde haired blue eyed boy with a bow, Michael Yew.

The black haired boy with the eye patch, Ethan Nakamura.

The blue eyed, blonde haired elfish guy, Luke Castellan.

And then it goes dark for real.


	3. Chapter 3: Strange Dreams

**Sorry for any problems you had reading this chapter. My 2nd chapter had same problem and i don't know how i fixed it...**

**I have MAP testing next week so i won't be able to update as often but I'll keep writing. If I get 10 reviews by the end of this week, so May 8th, I'll give you guys a double update, 2 Chapters, Okay?**

**If you guys can do that, I'll upload 2 chapters in one day, probably only a few minutes after each other. You guys should review more though...otherwise i don't know if your actually reading. I don't care if it's in another language, I'll run it through Google Translate. i speak some Spanish, and anything i don't understand I'll look up. I need ideas, constructive criticism, and etc.**

**I'll let you get reading now...**

**Chapter 3:**

**Strange Dreams**

For the seventh time this afternoon her face contorts into a grimace.

I clear my throat and Will turns, and I direct my eyes to where Chloë lays on a cot. He rushes over and dips a washcloth in a bowl of water before wringing it out and placing it on her forehead. I give him a thankful smile before turning back to her.

Annabeth have some ideas about what happened, but none of them make sense to me. Talk about sparring gone wrong. She beat me, yet she collapsed. I hadn't even gotten a hit in. (Not that I'd really been trying to, you know, hit her.)

All of a sudden Chloë sat straight up, gasping for air, and nearly butting heads with Will. She looks like she wants to scream, but when she sees us, she just purses her lips and looks at the end of the bed.

"You okay?"

Chloë looks up at me a desperate, pleading look in her eyes. "Yeah, fine. What happened?"

I'm a little confused about the look in her eyes. "You kind of collapsed."

"How does someone 'kind of collapse'?"

"Um…"

Chloë rolls her eyes. "Fish Brain." Then she looks at me.

'What did you see?" I ask softly. Chloë looks at me, confused, so I elaborate. "It's not uncommon for demigods to have strange dreams. Sometimes they are prophetic, sometimes messages from the gods, and sometimes they're death threats."

"I may have had a dream," she admits sheepishly.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"You've had weird dreams before?"

"Oh yeah. Percy's dreams are the worst. He could have been the next oracle." Annabeth says, walking into the room.

"Hey Wise Girl, what'd Chiron say?"

"The usual,-"she turns to Chloë, "He wants to know how you're doing."

'I'm fine. You guys worry too much."

"You just woke up from collapsing on the ground and being unconscious for an hour," I point out.

"Whatever. You said you have weird dreams."

"When I'm asleep. They don't usually make me pass out."

"You had a strange dream?"

"No, we were just talking about dreams randomly for no reason," Chloe says irritated.

"You sure you aren't a daughter of Ares? You remind me too much of Clarisse."

"Who?"

"Never mind. So, Annabeth, you were saying."

'No, I wasn't," she says smirking.

"Is…is it still okay…if I tell you about my dream?" Chloë asks, looking at me.

I glance at Annabeth before turning back to her and nodding. "If you're comfortable sharing it with us."

Chloë takes closes her eyes and takes a deep breath, like she's preparing to share her biggest secret. "I was in this…creepy place, with black, branchless trees, and a blood red sky." I turn to Annabeth, and she looks like she's thinking the same thing I am. _That sounds like…_

"There were these wrinkly old ladies and I was burning. Not on fire, but my body was burning, like I was on fire. The creepy ladies were all around me, and I felt like…I was dying."

She takes a breath, preparing to say something else. Annabeth and I are frozen, our bodies rigid. Will left sometime before Annabeth arrived, but having some stranger know…

"Then I kept seeing faces, total strangers, but every one of them, each time I saw a face, I was filled with guilt. I don't...I'm not sure-"

"It's okay Chloë." Surprisingly it's Annabeth that's the first to give some words of comfort.

She nods, and continues. There was guys and girls, and most of them…they were…dying." The last word comes out as barely a whisper, and she looks seconds away from crying.

"There was a girl, dressed in silver, olive skin, dark hair, green eyes, running towards a metal giant. Then another girl in silver, lying on the ground as she bled out, staring at the sky. This boy, he goes to camp here, I've seen him, blond hair, violet eyes. He was crying, as he lit a burial shroud. This…I think he was a Hephaestus kid, he blew up. He just blew up, as a monster restrained him. Then…"

I try to restrain myself from bursting into tears as Chloë now has. Those are my memories. Tartarus. Bianca and Zoe, Pollux and Beckendorf. That's what I went through. What I saw. Annabeth goes over to Chloë, trying to comfort her. Then Chloë stops just long enough to speak to Annabeth. "You were there to, Annabeth. Terrified as I tried to kill this woman covered in scars and tears."

Annabeth looks at me, Chloë notices, and her eyes widen. They are a mix of emotions- _fear, confusion, horror, doubt, pity, worry, and…something else I can't quite place, _all swirling around in pools of green. _Just like Akhyls poison. _Chloë's voice snaps me out of it.

"Those were your memories."

**Okay, hope you liked it. Remember, read, review, and go crazy :p**

**Don't get turned into a Guinea Pig, most people don't turn into an iguana to escape a Chinese finger trap/handcuffs, and remember the Chimera is still on the loose.**


	4. Chapter 4: Distractions

**Warning: I haven't read BoO yet because my friends say it's traumatizing and I don't want to drown in my own tears, so I have been putting it off. I apologize for any plot errors in this story because of that. **

**With that being said, here is your chapter.**

It been a couple days since the 'incident'. Things were even tenser between me and…well, everyone. I couldn't get what I'd seen out of my head. I kept seeing flashes; a hurricane swirling around him as he fought a giant that radiated golden light or facing an army of ghosts dressed in armor in the freezing cold.

Now I get to meet the Hunters of Artemis. Chiron announced yesterday at dinner that they would be staying here while Artemis prepared for the summer solstice meeting. I have a feeling that seeing them will make it nearly impossible to get the memories off my mind. On the bright side, I'll get to see all 3 Greek children of the Big Three.

The Pine Tree from the time with the golden fleece, the Dandelion from a visit to the underworld, and the guinea pig from a trip to Circe's island. I can't help but smile when I think this, and Travis comes over.

"What's so funny?"

"The Hunters Lieutenant, Thalia, she's the daughter of Zeus that was turned into a Pine Tree, right?"

"Yeah. That's how she got the nickname Pinecone Face."

"Funny…"

"What?"

"Nothing…"

"Tell me."

"No, go away."

Travis frowns, but walks away. I remember a time on the beach, when Connor was on lookout duty. I really need to distract myself…

We have riding lessons next, and I really don't want to see Percy. Things have been awkward. I've been avoiding any place he gives lessons at, but if I skip again and someone notices…Travis could tell Chiron…

"Hey Travis."

"What?"

"Do you have any pink paint left over from when you painted all the shields in the Ares cabin last week?"

"There's no proof that was us!"

"Don't play dumb, I know it was you."

"Okay, so what if it was?"

"Do you have any paint left over? I need a break from lessons."

"What did you have in mind?"

"The Hades cabin is empty till this afternoon, right? Why not paint it pink?"

"I'll get Connor."

I smile to myself as Travis runs off to grab his brother. They never turn down a prank, and you can always count on them to have whatever you might need.

I pull on an oversized T-shirt that's already covered in paint, markers, and other art supplies, including glitter, before walking towards the Hades cabin. Sometimes I wonder how the camp deals with the Stoll's. The only person they won't prank is Percy. I wonder how he dealt with them.

I wonder how he dealt with war too. He isn't even 18 and he's already been through 2 wars, not to mention plenty of battles. He's fought Titans and giants. I wonder if he ever watches football.

I laugh to myself at the thought, earning me a few strange looks. I reach the Hades cabin and wait for the Stoll's to arrive. We only had about 15 minutes before archery. My aunt would kill me if she saw me using the arrows here at camp. The hunting kind, with spear like points. It took me forever to let me get a bow, and she made me get the safer kind of arrows they use in schools, with blunt points. She'd probably die if she saw me with all these 'sharp pointy objects'. If I'd arrived a year earlier, I could have thought in the war.

It takes me a while to realize it, but the thought of fighting battles like I've seen Percy fight in, it scares me. I wouldn't be able to react in time, to keep track of what's going on everywhere around me.

I see Travis and Connor coming towards me with a bucket. I look inside to find water balloons. It was impossible not to grin.

After splattering the Hades cabin in pink pint, Connor pulls out one last balloon.

"I think it's missing something Connor, don't you?"

"Why, yes, indeed. Shall we add a little glitter?"

"No. We should add a lot of glitter." I add, studying the pink cabin in front of us.

"Of course, your Majesty." Connor says with a sloppy bow, handing me the balloon.

I pull my arm back, aiming for the center of the cabin. Right as I release the balloon, someone behind me clears their throat. I whirl around just as I hear the balloon strike to find the former guinea pig himself standing there. I smile to myself again, but when I realize Percy's right in front of me, I turn my attention to the ground.

I can feel heat rushing to my cheeks. I look around for the Stoll's, who have disappeared, leaving me to deal with the son of Poseidon by myself. I would go hunt them down and take revenge, but I figure it's coming in due time, and I'm a bit preoccupied.

"Why is the Hades cabin covered in pink paint?"

I try to respond, but the words catch in my throat. I stare at the ground again.

"You realize Nico won't let you live."

"The Dandelion can't be that bad." I wait for an answer. I don' get one, so I look up and see Percy smiling in amusement. I turn back to the ground in embarrassment.

"What happened to my cabin?"

I look up to see a fuming son of Hades. He has glossy black hair and green eyes. He looks startlingly like the boy whose sister died. I almost slap myself because he most likely is the boy. The only differences are he looks older, his skin is paler, and he's wearing all black.

"It was painted-'

"Percy, I can see that. Who did this?" He seems to realize I'm standing next to Percy and he narrows his eyes. "Did _you _do this?"

"Nico, you can go kill someone later. How did things go?"

"Fine. Now, .this?

"The Stoll's." I say. I knew I'd have a chance for revenge.

"I should have known." He growls before stomping off towards Cabin 11.

"Dandelion." I mumble, earning a wave of laughter from Percy. "Thanks for not ratting me out," I say quietly, avoiding his eyes.

He finds mine anyways and his expression softens. "Listen, I know the things you saw…it can't be easy…it wasn't…" he starts stumbling over his words and sighs. "If you want to talk about it, or need something explained-"

"To be honest Fish Face, I could really go for a sparring match right now." I say, cutting him off. He nods in understanding and we set off towards the arena.

We each get into a fighting stance before starting. I make the first move, Percy blocking it immediately. He feigns to the left before doing a disarming maneuver too quickly for me to catch. My sword clatters to the ground as Percy points Riptide at my chest, grinning.

"I win."

"No duh, Sherlock."

"Want to go again?"

"Yeah." I kneel down and pick up my sword. The second it's in my hand, I hear the hiss of something cutting through the air and roll to the side just in time to avoid Percy's sword.

I turn and put my sword up just in time to block his next swipe. There is a fierce light in his eyes, and I know he won't be going easy on me this time. I stand up and have to deflect another strike that almost knocks my sword out of my hand. I readjust my grip to try and keep it from slipping out of my now sweaty hands. As I do Percy knocks my legs out from under me and my sword skids off to my right.

Percy puts his hand out to help me up and I grab it to try to pull him off balance. Before I can do anything Riptide is at my throat.

"Nice try, though you lasted a lot longer this time."

"Whatever. You have to show me how to do that disarming technique."

"Maybe tomorrow. It's getting late."

"Race you to dinner?"

"You're on."

**Okay. That's all for now. It can be really hard to come to a stopping point sometimes. Mostly though, this was the stuff I had time to go-over and edit, and I didn't want to give you a sloppy, half effort piece. So sorry if it's short, I'm trying to make them longer. If you have any advice, I'm trying to work on Leo and Jason's characters. I know I should make Leo act really goofy and joke around a lot, but I'm not sure for Jason. He isn't really the sort of character that has a lot of emotion, so how do you show lack of emotion? Should I try to give him a personality? Please review and tell me what you think. **

**Thanks for reading!**

**Don't try to ride the Minotaur, make shrimp gumbo for Hazel, and don't try to take a bath in the River Styx. **


	5. Chapter 5: Introductions

**thanks for reading. You guys came really close to a double update. Only 1 away. If you guys can get to 20 reviews by next Friday, I'll probably give you a double update, or i'll update twice that week, depending on when you reach 20, and my schedule. I'll be putting a poll on my profile for what day of the week to update on, so check it out and let me know. **

**Read onwards, and watch out for bricks.**

**Chapter 5:**

** Introductions**

****"_Race you to dinner?"_

"_You're on."_

I take off towards the dining pavilion, gasping for breath after sparring. I look for Percy behind me but I don't see him. I look forward just as a girl crosses my path and I plow into her.

"Oh gods, I'm so sorry. I should have been looking where I was going. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine."

"Are you sure? I can grab Will or Cole or-" I look at this girl and realize I've seen her before. She has dark brown hair with a feather braided into it. She has dark, tanned skin and eyes that seem to be changing color. She was in a few of Percy's memories. I can't get an image of her staring at Percy in horror as he charges towards a boy with blonde hair on a horse made of clouds (I've stopped questioning what I see in his memories a long time ago) out of my head as I look at her.

"Are you okay?"

I snap back to the present and see the girl staring at me with a concerned look on her face. "I'm sorry, what? I kind of zoned out."

"It's just that you looked really pale there for a minute."

"Hey Beauty Queen!" Percy calls, walking towards us.

Piper rolls her eyes. "I told you not to call me that Kelp Head!"

"Hey! Only Thalia can call me that!" Percy whines and I have to stifle a laugh.

"Maybe you'd prefer Seaweed Brain then." Piper suggests. I lean over and whisper a suggestion in her ear, and a devious smile spreads on her face. "I know. I'll call you Guinea Pig."

Percy starts stuttering like an idiot. Piper and I fall to the ground laughing.

"If you call me Guinea Pig you have to call Nico Dandelion." Percy demands over our laughter, causing us to laugh even harder.

After a minute or two I can breathe again. "So why Beauty Queen?"

"I'm a daughter of Aphrodite, and he enjoys annoying me."

"Hey!" Percy shouts, putting his arms up defensively. "Leo's the one who came up with it, not me."

Piper starts laughing. "Do you…remember…when he called…himself…Supreme Commander…of the Argo…II?" She asked in between breaths.

"That was when he got the nickname Repair Boy, wasn't it?" Percy asked.

"No. Jason and I had called him Repair Boy before. That was just the first time you heard it since you were…you know, away." Piper says, a little awkwardly at the end.

"Oh. Remember when he came back from that island with Hazel. His hair was greased back and he'd written 'Team Leo' on his shirt." Percy said.

"Oh gods. That was hilarious. Don't forget the tattoos. Poor Hazel though, Frank looked like he was going to murder Leo." Piper said a bit sadly.

They continue reminiscing, and the entire time I'm just standing there awkwardly. I'm listening to their conversation, but not really understanding much of it. Some of it I'm able to laugh at, seeing it in Percy's memories, but not much. I'm just there. A third wheel. I've had enough after about 10 minutes of it. Then Annabeth comes over, and we both stand there for another 5 minutes or so, until Annabeth clears her throat and they stop to look at us.

"Hey Seaweed brain, since it_ is_ dinnertime, do you want to continue this conversation later?" Annabeth asked.

"Why haven't you two joined us?" Percy asked.

"Joined what?"

"Our conversation." Percy said, as if it should be obvious.

"Percy, she wasn't with us then." Piper pointed out.

"I also have no clue who Leo is." I added.

"Percy!" Annabeth and Piper shouted.

"WHAT!"

"You're supposed to be helping her. That includes introducing her to people. " Annabeth said.

"Jeez Kelp Head, you haven't even introduced her to Leo?" Piper asked rhetorically.

"I didn't know it was my job to introduce her to people! I'm sorry." Percy said sarcastically.

"It's not…" I added quietly, but nobody hears, and I want to run to get away from the tense atmosphere.

"Well, since he failed at his job, would you be willing to introduce her to people Piper?" Annabeth asked.

"No, I'm good. I'll j-"

'I'd be happy to. Come on! You can meet Leo, and then I'll introduce you to Jason."

"Really, it's-" I start, but she put her arm around my shoulder and starts herding me towards a table in the pavilion that seats the Hephaestus kids. "Isn't there a rule-"

"We aren't sitting down."

"Then what-"

"Leo!" Piper shouts at the table. A short boy with black curly hair and a tool belt around his waist stands up.

"Hey Beauty Queen. Come to bask in my awesomeness?" the boy says.

"You wish!" she turns to address me. "Chloë, this is Leo, head counselor of the Hephaestus cabin." Piper explains, gesturing to the boy that stood up.

(Just a note here. I'm really awkward in social situations that include new people. I just get really nervous, and anxious, which makes me stumble over my words or not be able to speak, and that just makes me embarrassed, which makes things worse. So naturally, being dragged to a camp full of strangers was nerve-wracking. Now, having to meet all those new people, let's just say I wasn't ecstatic.)

"Um…hi…" I manage.

"Piper look! I've rendered her speechless!" he shouts.

A girl behind him at the table punches him in the arm. "You wish Leo. It was probably your looks." The girl says.

"It was my looks. I look gooooooood." He says, and I roll my eyes, while looking at the marble floor of the pavilion.

"You okay Chloë?" Piper asks gently, putting an arm on my shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Don't worry. Not everyone is as annoying as Leo." She grabs my arm and starts pulling me towards a table in the front of the pavilion, where the Big 3 tables are. She stops in front of an empty table.

"What are we doing?"

"Looking for Jason," she replies, scanning the pavilion.

"You just missed him." We both turn and see a girl with light brown hair and startling blue eyes.

"Dou you know where he went?" Piper asks accusingly.

"He got an Iris message from one of the Hunters saying they'd be here in a few minutes. And Beauty Queen, I'm not trying to steal your boyfriend, so lay off."

"I never-"

"Thanks Alexa. Piper, let's go meet them at the hill. That's probably where he went." I say pointedly, and pull her out of the pavilion before something can start.

We walk through the camp, taking the long way in between the canoe lake and the amphitheater, over the creek. When we reach Half-Blood Hill, she still hasn't talked to me. I know I should say something, but I don't know her that well. I'm used to playing mediator with friends, not strangers.

When we reach the hill, there is already a small crowd gathered behind Thalia's Pine Tree. I see Percy, Annabeth, the Stolls, Nico, Clarisse, and Leo. There's a few others I don't know. Piper looks around, then runs into the crowd, where I lose her.

I start walking away when Percy calls out to me. Just as I turn back to the tree, a group of girls appear over the crest of the hill. When I see the girl in the front of the group, my breath catches in my throat, and I'm pretty sure my heart stopped. Leading them was a tall girl with black and purple hair, a silver band weaved in. She's wearing all silver, except for a pair of black combat boots. She looks maybe 17, but just looking at her I get the feeling she's a lot older than she lets on. I've seen her in Percy's memories, not many of them are good.

Percy calls me again, but I ignore him. I want to run, hide, to close my eyes and make everything disappear. I want to forget I ever saw her. I want to, but I can't. My feet are frozen, my eyes fixed. I feel like I'm back in elementary school on the playground, back with Ireland, being punched and thrown to the ground, _helpless_. I feel my legs giving out. I don't do anything to stop it.

I prepare to eat a face full of dirt, but Percy catches me. I see his lips moving, I don't hear it. I hear the laughter of a distant playground. I hear the taunts, the _amused_ laughter. I see darkness. I felt the world shaking. Crumbling down around me. I almost scream. Then I realize what it is. I open my eyes, and Percy's shaking me. Behind him was_ her_.

Before I realized what I was doing, I scrambled backwards frantically, just trying to get away. I put my arm down weird, and fell on my back. Percy helped me sit up, but I just kept shaking my head. I needed to get away.

"Chloë!"

I stop, my head clearing. I look at him, his sea green eyes, the worry filling them.

"Are you okay?"

I try to speak, but it just catches in my throat, so I shake my head. My throats sore from holding back tears already.

"What's the matter?"

I don't even bother to answer him. Everything's the matter. I shouldn't be in a camp filled with children of the gods. I shouldn't be training to kill monsters. I shouldn't be able to see what it was like to fight in a war. Most of all, _she_ shouldn't be here.

I can't hold it back any longer. The tears flood, and I just sit there sobbing. _Helpless. She_ leans down and tries to put an arm on my shoulder, but I push it away. I may be distraught, but I'm not letting _her_ touch me.

"Chloë, it's just Thalia. Let her help. We need to get you back."

"No! Don't let _her_ near me!"

**Okay. I honestly couldn't find a stopping point here. Once I got to the hill where she sees Thalia, I just couldn't type fast enough. I feel like its really awkward, but everything is explained in the next chapter, and I've thought this through….sort of…**

**Anyways, I'll be posting a poll on my profile for what day of the week you want me to start posting on regularly. I can do every day but Saturday, since I usually have a full schedule. **

**Thank you for those of you who have read my story and reviewed. You guys came to close to a double update this week for comfort, because I have been really limited in writing time, and I had a bit of writers block, but if this chapter is any indication, I think I've broken through for now. **

**Don't get hit in the head with a brick, question Brason, and help me figure out WHY?**


	6. Chapter 6: The Hunters of Artemis

**Thanks for reading my story, giving it a chance, all that. I realize I've done a lot from Chloë's POV so next chapter or two will be in another characters. This one will have a part in another characters POV. For those of you who have Followed and Favorited, thank you.**

**The translations for one part of the story are at the bottom of the page. I don't trust Google translate so I get my translations from people who are learning the language, speak it natively, or learned it in school. This shout out goes to my friend Marlene from Austria who's been taking Latin in school for 4 years, who helped me with the translations. She's an exchange student from Austria, and I'm going to be really sad when she leaves at the end of the school year. **

**I had a bit of writers block, but i was thinking over stories I've read on this site, comparing them to the books, and i got an idea. i was also reminded that i really need to buy a copy of the first 2 HoO books. Hope you like this chapter, and sorry for that last cliff hanger...**

**Chapter 6:  
The Hunters of Artemis**

"_No! Don't let_ her _near me!_

I woke up gasping for air, which I seem to do a lot.

Connor is looming over me, looking concerned.

"You alright?"

I looked around, trying to remember where I was. I had gone with Piper to meet Leo, then we'd looked for Jason and found him at the hill waiting for the Hunters, but they hadn't arrived before curfew so we'd all left. "Yeah, I'm good."

"Did you have a nightmare?" he asked, sounding genuinely concerned.

"Yeah," I reply, sitting up, "Did I wake you?"

"No. What was your dream about?" he asked, gently placing a hand on my shoulder.

"It was nothing. What are you doing up?"

"We were mmmh mh mmmhhhmhh" he says, his words muffled by the hand Travis placed over his mouth.

"We aren't doing anything. Connor was just-OW!"

"That's what you get!"

"You didn't have to bite me!"

"You two _want_ to wake up the whole cabin?" I ask, amused by their antics.

"No!" they both whisper loudly.

"Well then be quiet." I say strictly. The two glare at each other before heading for the door.

"Where are you going?"

Connor turns towards me, glancing around first to make sure everyone is asleep. "The hunters just arrived. We're gonna help them get settled."

"I'm coming with." Travis looks like he wants to argue, but seems to think better of it.

"All right, but hurry up. We aren't waiting forever." Travis says. I grab a black hoodie and pull it on before joining them in front of the cabin.

"So where are they?" I ask, following the Stolls blindly in the dark.

"I guess they're still chatting with Chiron." Travis says.

We walk the rest of the way in silence. When we reach the bottom of Half-Blood Hill, the Hunters are nowhere to be seen. "Are you sure they arrived at all?"

"I-there they are!" Connor shouts, pointing to the side where about 30 yards away at least a dozen girls in silver are standing. Three of them are in front of Chiron talking to him. The rest are chatting amongst themselves.

Travis and Connor run up to the group. When one of the girls sees them, a bow appears on her back, which she quickly takes and notches an arrow into, aiming at the twins. The other girls notice what she's doing and copy her. Within seconds there are a dozen girls with arrows aimed at the two troublemakers. They don't seem that worried, though Connor's starting to sweat.

Travis walks closer to one of the girls. "Hey ladies. How's that whole 'eternal maidenhood' thing working out for you?"

The girl he walked up to grabs a hunting knife from her side and holds against his neck. "Get away or I will slit your throat before you have a chance to scream."

I walk over and pull him away before she gets the chance to act on her threat. "Sorry about this these two. They're a bit thick in the head."

A few of the girls laugh, but most just shoot him death glares.

"Enough. Travis, Connor, what have I said about approaching the Hunters?" Chiron asks.

"Not to. You never said anything about greeting them." Travis says. Connor just stays where he is, looking nervous about the several arrows pointed in his direction.

"I thought it was implied." Chiron sighs. One of the girls who was talking to him walks towards me. She looks exactly like the girl from my dream, the one that could be Preshus's twin, and who has that same air of authority and danger as Ireland. The one that I want to hide from. _Thalia._

"Travis, the next time you do that you're going to have your throat slit or an arrow in your chest. Try to at least_ act_ like you aren't an idiot." Thalia says. She turns her attention to me, and I fight the urge to run away. She nudges a girl beside her an whispers something in her ear. The other girl turns to me.

"_Si tu Romanus es?" (Are you a Roman?)  
_

I'm a little surprised that the girl's speaking Latin, and I just barely catch what she asks in my surprise. I looked down at myself. I was wearing a plain dark purple t-shirt under my black hoodie. Did that mean I was Roman? I'm kind of short, but wouldn't that suggest I'm _not_ Roman? The girl was speaking to me in Latin, so I decided i would practice. I could understand the basics easily enough._ "Ego tamquam Romanus?" (Do I look like a Roman?)  
_

"_Paulum." (A little)  
_

"N_on." (No)  
_

"_Loqueris." (You speak Latin)  
_

"_Ita quod?" (So what?)  
_

"Where did you learn Latin?" Thalia asks, nodding at me like she's impressed. Travis and Connor are staring at me, open mouthed, and Chiron looks confused.

"I had a friend who was an exchange student from Austria. She learned it in her school there. I talked her into tutoring me after school the entire year she was in America."

"I'm surprised you remember any of it."

"It wasn't that long ago. Last year, actually." I retort, a bit annoyed. "Well, I better get Travis and Connor back to the cabin before they get killed by one of your Hunters." I grab Travis and Connor by the arm and start dragging them back towards cabin 11.

After the girl left, I led the Hunters to Artemis's cabin. We quickly got settled and prepared for bed. As usual, some of the girls were having fun, pillow fights, telling jokes, etcetera. For some reason, that girl unnerved me a bit. She knew Latin, which wasn't that strange, but it wasn't normal either. I asked Chiron who she was, just to find out she was an undetermined camper who'd only been here a few weeks. You had to have at least a summer or two of lessons before speaking it that well, and I didn't buy her story.

"Thalia, what's bothering you?"

"Nothing Phoebe. I'm just tired. I'm going to go to bed early, if that's okay with you."

"Yeah. Get some rest."

"I will." I laid down on my bunk and closed my eyes, drifting off to sleep.

**Okay. Done with Chapter 6. Sorry if I confused you all with the last chapter. And I'm sorry this one is a bit shorter. But since the last one was a lot longer than usual, I thought it'd be okay. For more on Alexa from the last chapter, you know, the sassy daughter of Apollo that told Piper where Jason was, check out Chapter 1 of Final Moments. **

**I also want to recommend The Parent Drabbles by HecateA. They are really good and give a really interesting insight to the mortal parents of the characters. They do godly parents a bit too, and the 100th chapter had me crying, with legacies of all the couples. **

**Again, there is a poll on my profile so make sure to vote on what day I should update on regularly. **

**So don't get directions from goats, avoid Maenads, and blame Lamia when you are attacked by monsters!**


	7. Chapter 7: Archery

**So I realized I might have confused or upset people when i put that my character had learned Latin from an exchange student from Austria just like my friend, but I kind of promised her a spot in the story, and the Austria exchange student will actually have a different name if she's mentioned again at all, most likely when reminiscing about her past if she is. **

**Also, this story isn't about one New Camper. Once Chloë starts getting into a place where she's more comfortable with demigod life, we'll introduce a new New Camper. **

**If you haven't checked out my other story Final Moments, please do. I really am proud of my first chapter, and it was actually my second chapter, but I had an OC in first chapter, which my other story isn't about, so I put OC 2nd, and Beckendorf 1st. Also, Beckendorf, if you think about it, was like the first sacrifice during the war, the first death. Then we get Lee, Castor, Silena, Michael, Luke, etc... **

**Anyways, what the next few chapters are going to be has been posted in that story at top of Chapter 2. I am also starting another new story soon, but I am not going to spoil it, just be excited. Alright, I've typed long enough, enjoy the story.**

**Disclaimer: If i owned PJO Percy woulda defeated Gaia and Leo would crack even more jokes if humanely possible, but, alas, i do not.  
**

**Chapter 7: **

**Archery  
**

I'm glad to have Thalia around. Really, I am.

It's just...the Hunters cause problems. Like right now, for example.

"I am not saying you're bad at archery, just that we're better."

"No chance in Hades that a _boy_ is better than us!"

"Will, stop tempting the Hunters to prove how good they are by shooting you with an arrow."

"Then let me show them. I'll teach them not to mess with the children of Apollo!"

I walked closer to the spot where some Hunters; Marie, Julian, and Claire, were fighting with some children of Apollo; Will, Kayla, and Alexa.

"Go ahead and try. No child of Apollo could possibly beat a Hunter of Artemis, especially not a _boy._"

Why is it every time the Hunters come to camp, i have to intervene before your cabin starts a fight with them?" I asked Will pointedly, shooting him a glare.

"You wouldn't have to if these so called 'archers' would admit that the children of Apollo are better than them," argued Alexa, a recently claimed daughter of Apollo.

"Who started this stupid debate over who's the better archer?" I asked, intent on teaching said person a lesson for causing more problems and tension between the groups.

"Apollo and Artemis," Will says, as if it were obvious.

"I meant today."

"They did!" screamed both groups, pointing at each other. I sighed, knowing I was basically dealing with first graders right now.

"No! It was you!" Alexa shouted, her face red with anger, "If it wasn't for you coming over and saying you couldn't practice with 'lowly males that dare claim to be archers', this never would have started!"

"Well, I wouldn't have said it if it wasn't true," Julian said innocently, tucking a loose strand of red hair behind her ear.

"Oh please, just because you hunt all day and get to see a goddess once in a while you think you're all that. Well, guess what, this is _our_ camp, and no wanna be archers are going to change that." Alexa sneered, stepping forward to engage the Hunters. She probably would have tried to punch one if Kala hadn't placed a calming hand on her shoulder and pulled her back.

"Enough. All of you are acting like children." I raised a hand to silence the protests of the Hunters, "I don't care if you _are_ technically 8, or 10, or whatever. You've been that age long enough to at least _act_ mature. I don't want to see you bickering again. Got it?" I said strictly, daring them to argue. The two groups nodded their heads before an arrow imbedded itself in the ground at their feet, making them jump back in surprise. Everyone immediately readied their weapons and looked around for the threat.

"I'm _so, so_ _sorry!" Chloë said, running up to retrieve her arrow. "I didn't hit anyone, did I?" she asked, looking around worriedly before relaxing a bit when she realized no one was injured. _

_"Why are you shooting arrows at us?" Claire asked warily, eyeing her with suspicion._

_Chloë shrunk under her gaze. I didn't mean to. I can't hit the target to save my life," she said shamefully, avoiding everyone's eyes._

_"What? These children of Apollo aren't capable of teaching either? What a surprise!" Marie said, drowning the last words in sarcasm. Chloë, obviously noticing the tension between the Hunters and the campers, looked to me for help. I shrugged, letting her figure this out on her own. It'd help her learn, just like Percy and Clarisse. _

_"No. They're great teachers! I'm just-well-I suck at archery. I'm unteachable," she glanced at me-and for a second-I thought I saw something hostile in her eyes, but as soon as it was there, it was gone. _

_'Nonsense! Everyone can be taught to do something-well every girl anyways-some just need more patience and support." Mare glared at Will before turning to Claire, a brunette who could be 10, but looks can be deceiving. "Do you think you could help her?"_

_Claire nodded before escorting a hesitant Chloë over to a target at the end. She had Chloë pick up her bow and hold it, adjusting her grip so that she was holding it properly. Claire handed Chloë n arrow, she in turn notched it and drew back the string. When Chloë stopped, Claire put her hands over Chloë's and pulled back a bit more, then adjusted her posture. Finally she stepped back and told Chloë to aim. _

_She stared at the target for some time before finally taking a deep breath and releasing the string. _

_The arrow ripped through the air before hitting the target. It wasn't perfect, a bit too far left and down in the middle ring, but in the target nonetheless. Chloë smiled and literally started jumping up and down joyfully, stopping only when she realized we were still present and watching. _

_Chloë and Claire walked back to where we stood, the entire time Chloë was trying not to smile, but failing miserably. _

_"See? Now what was that about not being able to hit the target?" Julian teased._

_"I had a bow before . . . all this. I couldn't hit anything I aimed at. Ever. I'd found it fun in school but was horrible. That's the closest I've ever gotten," Chloë explained shyly. _

_"Looks like you just needed a good teacher," Marie said, looking pointedly at Will, Kayla, and Alexa with a smug expression. _

_"You know, I just remembered I have to be anywhere but here," Alexa said, already walking away._

_"Schist! I have to go to my Ancient Greek lesson. Thanks for helping me guys!" Chloë called, already walking backwards. _

_"No problem." Claire replied, waving back to her._

_Chloë turned and sprinted towards the Big House. I couldn't help but feel I was missing something as I watched her go. _

_"New camper?" Marie asked, still watching Chloë's retreat. _

_"Yep." Marie nodded in response, looking deep in thought. _

_"Remember what I said. No more fighting." I warned before turning to follow Chloë._

_LINE BREAK (OF PURPLE PANDAS)_

_"So, who's your teacher?" I asked, catching up to her. _

_"God, Annabeth, You scared me." Chloë said, relief evident in her voice. _

_It's gods, __I thought, but decide against saying something for the moment. Smiling in amusement, she looked at me curiously. "So, who's your teacher?" I asked again when she gave no reply. _

"You're head counselor of the Athena cabin, right? Shouldn't you know this sort of stuff?" she said with a bitter undertone.

"Well, I don't set up lessons, Chiron does, and I see no good reason to stalk my siblings, so no." I retort, seeing her flinch at the word siblings.

"Then, if you must know, Ellie."

"Ellie? Who's Ellie?" I ask, stopping, "I don't have a sibling named Ellie."

"You're right again, Oh great Wise One," she said rolling her eyes, "her names Elizabeth, but she told me to call her Ellie" She replies, looking at me with pure amusement, waiting for a reply. "What do you know? You had no clue, did you? I would have thought you'd know your own siblings nickname."

"I . . . I . . .-" I gave up. "Who's Elizabeth? I know a Beth, a Lizzy, and a Liz, and only Liz is a daughter of Athena, but I'm pretty sure her full name is Linsey."

Chloë was now looking at me in utter disbelief. I didn't blame her. 'You still don't know who she is? Blonde hair, grey eyes-" she stopped and face palmed, "I'm describing the entire Athena cabin now. I'm going to be late for my lesson. I'll see you around." With that she ran off.

How could I not know my own sibling? Have I _really_ been spending _that_ much time with Percy?

LINE BREAK (OF INSUFFICIENT KNOWLEDGE TEST SCORES)

The Hunters didn't cause any real problems for the rest of the day. I was beginning to think they'd actually listened to my warning until the campfire sing-along started and they decided to use the Apollo campers lading the sing-along for target practice.

Let's just leave it at the campfire was cancelled

LINE BREAK (OF TARGET PRACTICE DUMMIES)

I wake up to shouting outside my cabin. I walk over to the window and peer out to see two campers arguing-exactly what I expected to see.

Only it's not _who_ I expected to see. Instead of a Hunter and a camper, it's Percy and Chloë.

"-with the weapon I have. I don't need a different one, and I'm not switching from a sword."

"I'm not saying you should stop using a sword, or switch to another weapon as your main choice, I'm just asking you to try other-"

"I don't want to! Okay? I'm sticking with the longsword I got from the armory yesterday."

"But if you just let me explain what Jason-"

"Percy. Stop. I don't feel like arguing right now, especially not with you. I'm picking strawberries this morning, so unless you want to deal with a bunch of Demeter kids, I have to go." Chloë walked to the Demeter cabin, meeting Katie who was outside, before they headed to the strawberry fields.

"I see you're finally up. Usually I'm the one sleeping in." Percy mocked.

"Shut up Seaweed Brain," I said, pecking him on the lips. "So what was all that about?"

"I was thinking about her fighting style from the last time we sparred. I couldn't help but notice that a sword just doesn't seem . . . right for her. I don't know what it is. It just doesn't seem to fit her."

"Did you try telling her this?"

"I might have said something about a sword not being the right weapon for her, but I think she took it the wrong way."

I sighed, seeing his frustration. "Come on Seaweed Brain, I'm hungry. Let's grab some food."

"Sure thing Wise Girl." Percy smirked, and with that we headed towards the dining pavilion for another day of activities. 

**Okay, I couldn't find a good stopping point for the end here, so forgive me if it sucks. I'm usually okay at endings…**

**Anyways, I typed this up on the 19****th****, and I don't know if I'll find something else or not, but for right now, this updates recommendation is:**

**First Noel by HecateA**

**I don't only recommend HecateA, It's just I recently started reading one shots, and her The Parent Drabbles were the 2****nd**** thing I read on this site, so I looked through her 288 stories and read a few one shots. First Noel was one of my favs. It's basically Jason's first Christmas, and Leo and Piper make sure to give him the full experience. Really good Leo, so of course it's funny, and it's not at all OOC in my opinion. Enjoy.**

**Don't flirt with naiads, be nice to Peleus, and no drowning your pancakes in syrup unless you're a son of Poseidon**.


	8. Chapter 8:This note will also be deleted

I'm sorry i was gone for so long. I got to meet my new nephew and see family, so it was lots of fun. I was able to write about 3-4 chapters, and they are a lot longer than usual I think, i haven't typed them yet though. I now have the rest of the story pretty much planned out, but if you have any ideas or tips let me know, I'm always willing to incorporate stuff and try new things.

While i was gone I also got about 9 different story ideas and started working on them...let me tell you, I have no clue how to keep up, but i made a goal to finish this story, since I usually give up or get bored with my stories before they are finished. I will hopefully be able to type up and post my next chapter soon, but until then, thank you to everyone who read, and my new recommendation is Betrayal of the Unspoken by TheFallenAce

I have a poll on my story for which one of my latest ideas you'd like me to work on next. Shifting focus to Final Moments and keeping focus on Helping New Campers are options.

Another poll will be to have a sequel to this story or not. If i do, i will most likely involve more action, possibly a quest, and try to involve more of the seven. You can also help me decide by PMing me if you want Chloë to visit Camp Jupiter or not, or if sequel (if there is one) should take place at Camp Jupiter.

Last thing, there is a review to this story by me, but what happened was I let someone read my story on my phone, and they reviewed without telling me first, so I didn't review my own story.

Thanks again!


End file.
